Blue Butterfly
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: Bella's a Supernatural Spy, a creature meant to exterminate the mythological beings in the world that don't follow the norms. Her next mission is the Cullens. This might just be her hardest and most rewarding mission yet.
1. Chapter 1

**ANL I know that I really shouldn't be adding a new story, but I just can't help it. This idea's been stuck in my head for a while now, and I felt as if I didn't write it soon it was going to drive me crazy. Oh, and I'm sorry if the first chapter is confusing. After this chapter though, everything will start moving at a slower pace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOO**

"Did you find him?"

"No," Megan spit into her wrist phone. "Now shut up. I'm watching him."

I huffed and did as she said, watching the rain streak past my hotel room window. The rain droplets really did look quite beautiful, but I had more important things to think about than the weather.

"Wait," Megan breathed quietly, and I knew she was watching someone and was afraid they'd hear her. "It's him!"

"Where?" I asked, already grabbing a few pictures and heading out the door.

"We're by Burger King if you can believe it," Megan told me. "Come right away. You know my power is only for watching. I won't be able to win this fight without you."

I wanted to groan out loud, but no matter how tired I was of missions, I kept it shut and moved forward. Leaving now would be abandoning Megan, and she was right. If he caught her without me there to protect her she would certainly die. "I'm on my way."

"See you soon then," she whispered swiftly. I listened for more, but the telephone static came on, implying that she had let go of the calling button.

I hit another button on my wrist phone, switching to another channel. "Agent fifteen at the Los Angeles location. I am currently on a mission."

A voice responded quickly, "Bella, how nice to finally check in. How's the mission?"

"Megan spotted him," I explained. "I'm heading her way now."

There was a long pause, but the static didn't come on, so I assumed the person on the other end was just thinking. I started to feel uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by, but finally someone said, "Bella, do you know what this creature is?"

It was my turn to hesitate. "No," I answered honestly. "I don't know."

"I hope you are prepared then," the computer agent on the other line said, most probably typing our entire conversation to be filed away for later. They always found that kind of thing useful.

I smiled and retorted, "I am. Tons of pictures in my pockets."

"Alright then." That's when I heard the static. Good thing I could defend myself, because Megan and I were now on our own. There would be no more time to make calls. I quickly switched the channel back though just in case Megan wanted to contact me.

I saw the Burger King in front of me and stopped, knowing Megan would see me and tell me what to do. "Bella, I'm going to lead him into the forest behind this junky fast food place. Meet me there, and hurry."

I nodded, positive she could see the gesture. I knew that turning the channel back was a good idea. Now we at least had a plan.

I ran to the forest, blurs of green, brown, and other earthy colors passing me. It was a bit disorienting trying to watch it and keep balanced at the same time, but I eventually gave up and concentrated on breathing. That too was harder than I thought it would be. I was running so hastily that my lungs were on fire, but I couldn't allow myself to let Megan get hurt, so I kept going.

I burst into a clearing, interrupting my thoughts of not thinking. Standing in front of me was Megan, her black hair in a high ponytail and her brown eyes staring at me in relief. Next to her was what I guessed was a Child of the Moon. Its bright yellow eyes watched me, and it stalked forward in a lanky crouch. Scratch that, it was definitely a Child of the Moon.

"Who's this?" it asked, spitting the question at Megan, his fangs close to her cheek.

"I-I don't know," she gasped in fear. "I swear I wasn't watching you. I don't know what you're talking about." Tears started to well in her eyes, and I thanked God that she was such a good liar.

"Why don't I believe you?" the Child of the Moon asked rhetorically.

She whimpered, but looked him straight in the eye, fear clearly showing through. It was all fake though. I knew she trusted me enough to keep her alive.

"So you've gotten out of control, Child of the Moon?" I questioned, moving forward.

He stared at me for a moment, his expression blank. The he snarled wildly and threw Megan. "You lying b—"

He never got to finish because Megan threw a rock and hit him in the head. "Leave me alone you out of control murderer! So when were you changed? A while ago? Just couldn't stand to stay in the shadows any longer?"

He growled lowly and backed up. "I'll kill you."

I laughed coldly. "I'd like to see you try."

We stared at each other for a while, his bright yellow eyes on my dark brown ones. His body shuddered then, and he glanced around, seeming to be searching for an escape. There wasn't one. I would catch him if he tried.

"You're from the AOSD, aren't you?" He backed up, hitting a tree behind him. His eyes filled with panic, and he sniffed the air. He was desperate. Too bad he couldn't live. If he had behaved we could have avoided all of this.

I took out one of the pictures, and smiled at what I saw. Red eyes peered out at me from under shaggy black hair. Teeth were bared, and pale marble skin was tightened over the muscles in his arms as he clenched his hands into claws.

I concentrated, everything in front of me going hazy as a wind blew out from me, lifting my hair and the bottom of my dress slightly. I opened my eyes and saw the vampire form the picture staring at me, a blue butterfly taking off from his shoulder.

I grinned maliciously and pointed forward, my eyes glowing with concentration. The vampire bowed once before throwing himself at the Child of the Moon. The poor but despicable creature was pulled limb from limb as the violent vampire I was controlling ripped him apart.

As soon as I knew he was dead, I let go of the picture, the vampire fading into nothing. I turned to Megan, walking over and helping her get up.

Not thinking because I was in mission mode, I turned my wrist phone channel back to the agency. "Agent fifteen at the Los Angeles location. He's dead. I repeat, the Child of the Moon is dead."

"Excellent," a voice I recognized purred. "And just in time for another mission. The Cullens."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read this story and for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOO**

I glanced up at Agent Black as he dropped three files on the table in front of me. No one knew Agent Black's real name or his alternative name. We just knew that black had something to do with it. He was in his mid-forties with blue eyes and a receding hairline. To the naked eye he was nothing special, but we all knew that to be in his position, you had to have an incredible amount of power. That's why we all looked up to and respected him. He deserved it. "Read these over."

"Alright," I agreed, looking back down. The first file was larger, and I knew it was my file. It had my basic information and all of my mission information. I opened it with a sigh, having read it over many times before. The first page was the same as always.

**Name:** Isabella Rose Carson

**Nickname:** Bella

**Alternative Name:** Blue Butterfly

**Sign:** Blue Butterfly

**Power:** Picture Animation

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Age:** Seventeen

**Agent Number:** 15

**Rank:** Advanced

**Mission Type: **Field

The rest of the file was pretty much just the names of out of control supernatural creatures I had been sent to kill and other information about those missions. The last page was different though, and it was something I hadn't read before.

**Mission Location: **Forks, Washington

**Mission Reason: **Complaints of unusual activity

**Creature Suspected: **Vampires

**Number of Creatures Suspected: **1-10

**Mission Partner: **Megan "White Rose" Sandusky

I looked the page over again confusedly. I had never heard of the town Forks, and many of my missions were in Washington, so it had to be an extremely small town. How could there even be a possibility that ten vampires were residing in that tiny place? And Megan was my partner again? That was unusual. I had only been on two other missions with her before. Everything about this mission was odd, and I wondered why they had chosen to send me, and advanced agent, on it. Most types of vampires were easily dealt with by rookie and routine agents. Was it really so dangerous that they needed me?

I grabbed the next one. This one was also full, but not as full as mine. I realized that it must be Megan's, meaning I had already read this one as well. I had to follow protocol though, so I opened it to the first page and began reading.

**Name:** Megan Leigh Sandusky

**Nickname:** NA

**Alternative Name:** White Rose

**Sign:** White Rose

**Power: **Control Distance Seeing

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Age:** Sixteen

**Agent Number:** 107

**Rank:** Routine

**Mission Type: **Patrol

I yawned with boredom as I flipped through the next fifty pages, rereading Megan's various missions. I ended up on the last page, and it was the same as mine, except where mine had said her name, hers was the opposite.

Realizing that protocol had just wasted my time, I grabbed the smaller file from the table. I opened it to the first page, and I almost jumped up in shock.

**Creature: **Vampire

**Type: **1

I didn't think or do anything for a moment as I processed what I had just read, but then I hurriedly got over my shock and kept on reading.

**Weaknesses: **Fire, Blood, Shapeshifters,

**Strengths: **Almost completely impenetrable and have rock hard skin, no blood, extremely fast, extremely strong, advanced minds, unnaturally attractive, Can reattach body parts,

**Powers: **Only a few of this type of vampires have powers, and those that do have them based on what they were good at as a human.

**Feed On: **Human blood

**How to Become One: **Be bitten. Their venom travels through the human system and is very painful to the person who is bitten. When they awake, they are called a newborn, and they are very uncontrollable and unpredictable.

**How to Kill One: **You have to burn the vampire of this type. It is also easier if you first rip them apart first because then they are almost completely unable to resist or put out the fire.

I stared at the file only a moment longer, and then I got up, all protocol and respect forgotten. I barged into the room attached to the Mission Room I was in, Agent Black sitting at his desk. "You're sending a routine agent on one of the most dangerous missions we've had in years!" I was seething with anger, unable to believe that Megan was being put in this position.

"Calm down, Blue Butterfly," he purred again, using my alternative name. Alternative Names were considered more formal and respectful for Supernatural Spies to be addressed as. It only existed in our species though. Supernatural Spies, and yes, that was what our species was, were the only species to have a sign or mark when they used their powers. That was how we got our alternative names and why mine was blue butterfly. It was also why they were used formally; they were unique only to Supernatural Spies. "We trust you to protect her."

I didn't calm down though. Here was the leader of Agency of Supernatural Detectives—the organization which all Supernatural Spies belonged to—trying to get me to just follow orders and let an agent get into a position where she might get killed. "Are you forgetting the fact that Megan could get seriously injured?" I was no fool. I knew that Type One Vampires were very lethal, and only the topnotch agents could even think of getting near them.

"Listen, Bella Blue," he said, using the nickname he'd given me and that only he used, "you're one of the best agents I've ever had. I need you to understand that I trust you with Megan, and that if you two return successfully, she's going to be promoted."

Excitement and happiness for a fellow agent passed through me, and for a moment I forgot my worries as I thought about what the promotion would mean for Megan. They quickly came back though, and I added, "Are you sure this is safe? Can we at least have the option of calling in back up? You know, in case anything happens to Megan?"

Agent Black grinned with confidence and said without hesitation, "Of course. Back up is always and always has been an option. Just call if you need help."

"Alright," I murmured, gripping the doorknob behind my back and opening the door, turning around and walking out of the room. With a sigh of defeat, I closed the door behind me.

I looked at my watch. It was only six, and I had to find Megan. Guessing she was in the Mission Room across the hall, I entered it, finding Agent Swift standing across the table from Megan. Agent Swift glanced up, his shaggy brown hair falling into his pretty emerald eyes. Agent Swift was only in his early thirties, and he was already in charge of the routine agents. I wasn't going to lie, I thought he was majorly cute, and I had always looked up to and admired him. "Hello, Bella."

"Agent Swift," I answered.

"So, is there anything you need?" He watched me with his gem colored eyes and pulled out a chair. I smiled slightly and put my hand against it, voting internally against sitting down.

"Yeah. I need to speak to Megan alone for a minute," I told him. I could see Megan eyeing me curiously from the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore her, focusing all of my attention on the agent in front of me.

He hesitated briefly almost as if he was wondering if he should allow it. He agreed quickly though, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. "Don't forget to read over those files, Megan."

"I won't," Megan called after him as he shut the door.

I collapsed in the chair then, swiveling it to face Megan. "So, have you heard about our new assignment?"

"I'm doing the assignment with you?" she exclaimed with surprise, hurriedly grabbing a file and opening it on the table. I recognized it as hers as she flipped through the pages, finally landing on the mission in the back. She studied it for a moment before closing it, her own eyebrows knitted together like mine had been.

I sighed with frustration. "I don't get this mission either. Something's not right with it." I grabbed the smaller file from the far left side of the table. "And look at this."

I passed it to her and watched as her mouth opened in surprise. "There's no way Agent Black knows there's Type One Vampires on this mission."

I glanced at the file one more time. _Type One Vampire. _It definitely said that. It was genuine too because the first letters were capitalized, suggesting that it was a real and specific type of supernatural species. "No, he knows. I made sure."

"This is unbelievable," she mumbled, flipping through the rest of the files in a hurry, only bothering to skim them. "This isn't a job for a routine agent."

I sighed heavily, trying to prepare myself to give her the explanation. "Okay, here's the thing. Agent Black said if you get through this mission, then you get promoted. I guess you could call it…a test."

She lifted her eyes to me, disbelief shone in them, and I could tell that she didn't understand Agent Black either. "I swear, that man makes no sense." She closed the file with a huff and threw it onto the desk. "He's trying to kill me. That's gotta be it. He wants to get rid of me, doesn't he?"

"Be reasonable," I urged. Megan was going too far now. Yes, Agent Black could be risky with the missions, but he would never purposely try to kill someone. "He's not trying to get rid of you. He's just trying to prove to everyone, even yourself, that you deserve to be an advanced agent, and this is a job for an advanced agent. Are you ready for it?"

Megan didn't seem too sure as she stacked the files up in the right corner of the table, but when she sat back down in her seat I could tell by her expression that she had given in. "Yeah. You're right. I need to prove myself before I get promoted, and this is exactly how I'm going to do it."

"Alright then. Let's go get ready for the mission." I stood up and led Megan out of the room, both of us entering a separate room three doors down and being held two different files.

Agent Hunter looked at us both fiercely. "I hope you two are ready to step into your new life roles as Isabella Marie Swan and Megan Katie Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the OCs are mine. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOO**

"What's your name?"

"Bella," I replied quietly. I hated crowds. There were so many people. It was hard to keep track of anyone let alone myself. They were just too hard to work with.

"That's a pretty name. Mine's Angela," the girl told me.

I smiled lightly at her, thinking that maybe she'd be able to help me through my first day at Forks.

She touched the bracelet on my arm. "This is really beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

I couldn't say the spy agency, so I stuttered, "Uh. I got it at a garage sale." She seemed to accept my answer before waving and hurrying into her classroom. I adjusted the blue bracelet on my arm, hoping no one else would poke or prod at it. The purpose of the bracelet was to conceal any supernatural markings. The lead agents used it for something else though. Since we pretty much stopped aging at seventeen or eighteen, they used a bracelet to make them look older. They thought we wouldn't take them as seriously if they just appeared to us as teenagers, and for the rookie agents that might actually be true.

"Bella."

I turned around and spotted Megan walking to me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's about Angela," she told me, grabbing my hand and leading me into a room which I guessed was the library judging by the amount of books it held.

I thought back to the dark-haired girl I had just encountered. She seemed nice enough. What could Megan have found weird about her? "What about her?"

"This." She held out her MFD, and it read seventy percent.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and I thought back to my talk with her. She hadn't seemed suspicious then, but could she be? "Okay, so your Magic Frequency Detector is doing its job. So?"

"So I'm saying she's a supernatural creature," Megan snapped, getting frustrated. "Look, the MFD couldn't read that high unless she's a witch."

"Are you sure?" I whispered, looking around myself.

Now Megan seemed uncertain, and I guessed it was because she didn't want to screw up her promotional mission. "Um…can we wait to see what happens? Maybe I'm wrong…"

I sighed, " Yeah, Megan. Let me know when you're ready to tell the agency."

Megan paused, and then continued, "There's something else though."

Of course there was. "Megan, spit it out." I was getting really sick of this. Megan was going to be promoted to an advanced agent. She needed to act like it.

"I…I don't think Angela knows she's a witch," Megan explained.

My jaw dropped, and I sat there like a statue for a moment. This couldn't be happening. "Wait, so you're telling me we have a powerful supernatural creature that has no idea she's not human and can't control her powers?"

Megan shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. That's about right."

"Megan," I hissed, "this is dangerous. How does something like that happen?"

"Well, it's genetic. If she didn't show powers at a young age, her family might not have thought to tell her. Or maybe she's adopted or her magical parent died. I don't know, Bella. All I know is that she's a witch," Megan informed me.

I started to grab my wrist phone from my bag, but Megan shot her hand out and grabbed my wrist. "Megan, let go."

"No, Bella. What are you doing?" she asked, tightening her grip.

Now she was just pissing me off. "Quit it, Megan. We can't wait to tell the agency now. She could hurt people!"

Megan seemed to internally debate it for a moment, but she finally let my wrist go. "Fine, call them."

I could tell she wasn't happy about it, but it had to be done. I clicked the button, and I heard the static come on. Before I could say the normal informational greeting, a voice answered, "Hello?" The voice sounded kind of panicked, and I guessed Agent Black had assigned an agent on our case twenty-four hours a day because it was so dangerous.

"Uh…yeah. I have something to report," I said, twitching away from Megan a bit as she stiffened.

"Blue Butterfly?" the voice questioned.

I want to growl and throw him into a wall. "Hey, whatever your name is. Yes, my alternative name is Blue Butterfly. You already know that. Now, can I report something?"

The voice hurriedly announced, "I'm Sizzling Strike."

I was surprised that a computer agent had a name like that, but I let it go. "I have a report of a witch. Make sure Agent Black knows that she doesn't know that she's a witch either. We don't know much about her, but I definitely want to know what he thinks of the situation." I let go of the button, not waiting for what he had to say. I really didn't care.

"You could have been nicer," Megan scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I didn't want to hear anymore of Sizzling Strike's stupidity."

Megan stiffened for a second time, and I knew she was thinking about the name. "What?"

"What power would he have that gave him his name and made him a computer agent?" she whispered, stuck in her thoughts.

I just shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Maybe he explodes technology or something. Anyway, back to our original mission."

"Yeah I guess," Megan murmured.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "You know our bracelets?"

Megan looked at me like I had lost my mind for a second. "Uh…yeah."

"Okay, well have people been messing with yours?"

She was silent for a while before saying, "Yeah actually. People have never done that before."

"I know. I'm guessing the people of Forks don't get out much." I sighed. "I just hope no one pulls it off."

"Yeah…"

We sat there awkwardly until Megan pulled me up as quickly as she had dragged me to the table. "Let's get to class."

"Yeah," I grumbled. "We're probably already late."

She shrugged and led me out of the library, not pausing as the students stared at us. I shied away from the attention, hiding under my hair. Okay, I could be a big shot around the other agents, but around crowds of high school students? Yeah, no.

I was pushed towards a classroom door, and I hesitantly stepped inside. It wasn't until then that I wondered why so many students were skipping class, but I let it go. They had to have a good reason.

"Ms. Swan, you're late."

My mind screamed danger as I watched the teacher. What was with this tiny town? How could it possibly have so many supernatural creatures?

The demon smiled, and I imagined what he'd look like in his original form. Red scaly skin, large leather wings, dark black horns. Demons largely believed in dark magic and transformation spells. I had to say, if it wasn't for their black eyes, we'd probably never catch them.

I quickly faked a cold, saying hoarsely, "I just came in to ask if I could go to the nurse."

The demon feigned concern, replying, "Of course, Bella."

I nodded and left the room, pulling out my wrist phone. "Hey, Sizzling Strike. I just found a demon."

**OOOOO**

"What so you mean that Mr. Porter is a demon?"

"Keep your voice down!" I snarled. "And what I mean is that he's a demon, Megan. Red flying beast things that feed on misery. You know. A demon."

"Did you already tell the agency?" she asked.

"Yeah. What I can't figure out though is why there are so many supernatural creatures here." It really was odd though. We had never come across anything like this before.

Megan picked up her own wrist watch. "Sizzling Strike, this is White Rose. I want you to research why there might be this many supernatural creatures. I want to know what the pull is." She let the button go, not waiting for his answer.

I beamed at her action. "See, hanging up isn't mean. It's professional."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just doing my job," she told me.

"So was I," I retorted, making Megan roll her eyes.

I groaned in irritation, shuffling my feet as we entered the lunchroom. I took one look at the food, and crinkled my nose. "Do I have to eat this junk?"

"You were too lazy to pack a lunch, so yes."

I glared at Megan from the corner of my eye. "Hey, I didn't realize the food was going to look this gross."

"Just eat it for today," Megan told me, grabbing a piece of pizza and a bag of chips.

I wanted to throw up at the thought of eating so unhealthy. As part of my training, I always ate the best and exercised the most. I had always wanted to be at the top, so I did everything I could to reach that goal.

I took an apple from the table, paid for it, and followed Megan to the table where Angela was sitting. I thought it was a smart move. Now we could watch Angela and ask for information on the Cullens. This high school thing—no matter how crowded—was great for getting the stuff we wanted to know.

"So, Angela," Megan started, "what's up with these Cullen people I keep hearing about."

"Oh," Angela murmured, "I think you should ask Jessica about that."

I was just about to ask who Jessica was when a girl plopped down next to me. "Ask me what?"

The girl was curvy and had a head of black curly hair. She was pretty and human. Perfect for gossip. "Hey, I was just wondering about those Cullen kids."

Jessica brightened like I had just made her day. Yes, she was definitely a gossiper. "Well, do you see those pale people over there?" She pointed at a table, and my eyes followed her finger. Sitting at the table were five extremely pale teenagers. They picked at their food and seemed to stare at nothing. I caught Megan staring at them as well, her eyes very focused. Under the table I felt the prick of a rose thorn. She was using her power on them. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The big one is Emmett, the tiny one is Alice, and the red head is Edward." I nodded, thinking his hair was definitely bronze and that this girl needed to be checked for color blindness. "They're the Cullens. The other two are twins and their names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The weird thing though is that all of them are adopted and that they're together. Like together, together. It's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward's too good for anyone here." I noticed the jealousy in her voice and wanted to laugh. Poor Jessica. If only you knew he was a vampire…

It was then that the bronze-haired one looked from Megan to me, then back again. I stared directly into his eyes, and I noticed the color. They weren't red, they were gold. Now I had something else to report to the agency. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Oh, and can I mention that I love the new changes that FFNet made? What do you guys think about them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOO**

"Bella, those are the vampires."

I turned to Megan, glancing around quickly. We were in the parking lot, but I still did not feel safe. We were dealing with type ones after all. "Megan, be quiet! For all we know they could be listening to us right now."

Megan stared around the parking lot, a white rose appearing in her hand. She brushed her thumb over the flower's petals as she scanned the area for any other presence. "There's no one here, Bella."

"We don't know the exact limit of their hearing, so let's go take this conversation somewhere more private," I hissed, throwing open the door of the red truck the agency had given us. "Now get in."

Megan huffed, "Fine." She climbed into the truck, slamming the door behind her before glaring out the window.

"Megan seriously, it's not even a big deal. We're just going back to the house. Now put your big girl pants on." I started up the truck, cringing slightly as if roared to life. Literally.

Megan sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Alright. But I still say there is something off about them! Their eyes aren't even the right color!"

There was that again. The next thing we had to report to Sizzling Strike. I would try to put it on Megan to call him. He was just that obnoxious. "Yeah, aren't type ones supposed to have red eyes? Could they have been wearing contacts?"

"No," Megan responded. "I didn't see any when I…you know."

I recalled the prick of rose thorns under the table. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So maybe they're not type ones after all."

"Maybe…" Megan trailed off.

I was just pulling out of the high school parking lot when I saw something flash in front of us. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Megan asked. A white rose immediately flashed into her hand, and she rolled it between her fingers as she gazed into the forest. She stopped suddenly, her fingers pausing as well. Then, the flower disappeared and she was struggling to open the door. "Come on, Bella! There's something out there!"

I attempted to calm her, my hand perched on her shoulder. "Megan! Stop! Tell me what's wrong. Explain this to me."

Her eyes shone with fresh panic. Her breath came in gasps and I tried to fan her with my hand for a moment. I probably looked extremely stupid with my hand fan going on, my other hand gripping her shoulder, and my head bobbing wildly as I tried to force the words out of her.

She glanced out the window before turning to me. "We're being watched. It's not the vampires that we have to worry about, Bella…we're wrong. It's not them. It's not them!"

"What, Megan? What's there?" I questioned, placing both my hands on her upper arms. "You have to tell me."

Megan looked right into my eyes then, and I felt that something was drastically wrong. I already knew I was in for a horror when her lips slowly parted, the word caressing her lips as it leaked into the open air. "Pixies."

**OOOOO**

"What do you mean pixies?"

"Sizzling Strike, I am not going to say this again. Hand the phone to Agent Black. Now," I ordered, my agitation seeping through the phone. What did it take for this guy to follow a simple command?

"But—"

I threw the phone to Megan. "Here, deal with him."

She shot me an angry look but put the phone to her ear. "Hey, give the phone to Agent Black. I'm serious."

There was a pause.

"I don't care if you want to know what's going on. How the hell did we get assigned such a stupid computer agent?"

They argued back and forth for a while, and I just walked up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, Bells."

I spun on my heel, already ready to defend myself. Fortunately, it was just Charlie. "Hey, dad."

No, he wasn't my real dad. One of the hypnotizers at the agency had convinced him that Megan and I were his daughters, but that was extremely far from the truth. Megan and I needed a house to stay in though, so we were glad to keep up the act.

"You going to bed this early?" he grunted, stretching.

I winced slightly when I heard his bones pop but nodded. "Yeah, just turning in early."

He nodded, heading into his own bedroom. I ran to the room that Megan and I shared. Our beds were opposite each other. Files cluttered the floor, bottled drinks littered the desk, and random junk seemed to have been set in any other possible space. Wow, Charlie was right. We were two of the messiest teenagers alive. Ever.

"Hey."

I sighed. "What'd he say, Megan?"

Megan grumbled incoherently before answering, "Didn't even get a chance to report to him. I told Sizzling Strike to tell him about the pixies and that I want a new computer agent in the morning."

I laughed at her antics. "He's never going to tell Agent Black the last part."

"I know." She collapsed onto her bed. "I practically have to fly into the room so that I don't damage all of our possessions."

I giggled slightly, picking a few things up and putting them in their proper places. "There. A minor improvement at least."

Megan leaned up to see what I had done. "Yeah right. That's not even a dent."

"I don't see you helping, miss unappreciative," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, Bella."

I sat on my own bed then, picking up a picture. "Megan, hand me a pen."

She did as told, grabbing a black one for notes and a red one for marks. I took the red pen first, circling an injury on one of the victim's arms. "This isn't a wound that a vampire would cause. These are claw marks."

"How did we not notice this sooner?" she took the picture and the pen, circling a mark on her leg. "This is definitely not from a vampire. Look, it's the indentation of paralyzing dust."

I did look, and I did see. It was in fact the ripple that pixie dust usually caused, and I wondered why vampires were ever the reason for coming here. "Oh shoot! We never mentioned the eye color of the vampires."

Megan waved me off. "We've got more important things to worry about."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't say anything when us ignoring the vamps comes back to haunt us."

Megan picked up another picture before tossing it to me. "This one is because of the demon though."

I looked at the dead girl. She was completely naked, and her skin marred with small scrapes. Her eyes were hollow and completely black. The skin that was pulled tightly over her bones was almost pure white, her hair frizzed and fraying. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream, and her hands were curled into claws of agony. She looked like someone who was literally having their soul and life sucked out of them, and I knew that was very much the case.

"Yea. I almost forgot about the demon."

A vision came back to me, and I imagined the first time I had seen a demon. Its wings spread wide, its fangs bared; I just knew it was hunting me. It wanted my soul, and I wasn't going to let it have it. The first time I killed a demon was when I was a rookie. I was then promoted to a routine agent. My promotion to an advanced agent, however, was slightly more difficult.

_"Bella, watch out!" Andy, my partner in this particular case, warned._

_ I ducked, the siren flying over my head._

_ It had that beautiful and entrapping look that all sirens had, and I knew if you stared directly into its eyes it would lock you in a vision, lure you out, and eat you alive. They were one of the deadliest, and in my opinion, sickest supernatural creatures. They didn't even kill their prey before they devoured them. It was disgusting._

_ It flapped its feathered wings, one of the mottled grey feathers floating to the ground as a screech sounded from the enraged siren._

_ "You couldn't kill quietly," I hissed, "and we can't afford to be exposed, so we're taking you down here and now."_

_ The siren screeched again, her blonde hair lifting in the wind as she tilted her head back, continuing her screeching as it turned into the screams of a bird. It was frightening to watch._

_ Andy was a field agent. Our patrol agent was back at the hotel. She was sick and of no use in battle, so we left her in the room to sneeze and cough by herself. If we brought her she would have just been a distraction._

_ I pulled out a picture that glared at me with pitch black eyes. I shivered slightly before focusing, an energy blast erupting from me as the scene before me went hazy. The wind exploded into strong gusts, and I opened my eyes to see a skin walker in front of me. It bowed slightly, a blue butterfly taking flight from its shoulder._

_ The siren hissed in fear as it stared at the skin walker, its eyes searching for an escape. Andy and I hadn't left one though. We were in an alleyway, and the area above was covered by the overhanging roof of a restaurant. The only way out was to get past the skin walker, and I knew the siren wouldn't be able to. Her charm would be useless on the other creature, and he could attack her without any worry of being tricked into endearment. _

_ The skin walker held the bear skin closer to his body, his black eyes glowing as the fur from the animal skin covered his naked body and changed it into that of a giant animal. The man turned bear growled fiercely, bearing its teeth at the siren._

_ "Kill it," I told the skin walker._

_ The bear rushed at the siren. She tried to use her agility to escape, and predicting that, Andy created a row of flames to block her. With a raging fire on one side and a wall on the other, the siren was left to be torn to pieces by the skin walker who disappeared as soon as the siren was dead._

_ I sighed in relief when Andy's flames went out. I knew the siren was completely gone._

_ "Wow…" Andy said. "I've never seen a power like that."_

_ I smirked. "Thanks. Yours is pretty cool too fireboy."_

_ After that we had returned to Agent Black. Andy was incredibly impressed and told wild stories of what I had accomplished. Not long after, I was promoted. It wasn't even that hard of a mission. I knew there had to be another motive as well._

To this day I am searching for that other motive. I am still trying to figure out what it was…what it still is.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, I know it's been forever since I last updated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There. I do not want to do this again.**

**OOOOO**

"Megan!" I pounded on the door a few more times for good measure. "Get out of the bathroom already! We're going to be late for school!"

"Fine," she huffed, throwing the door open. She glared at me before retreating into our room, grabbing her backpack before returning to my side. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes, throwing my own backpack over my shoulder. "Megan, seriously. What takes you so long in the bathroom?"

"So sorry that I wanna look good," she spit grumpily, clearly still exhausted from our long night of studying files and evidence. Megan never did well on only a few hours of sleep. Every time we woke up after a long night of work—which was pretty much every day—it was a whisternefet in our faces, proving that we really did stay up all night looking at horrifying pictures of victims. Most died violently, and I knew the moment I blinked the sleep out of my eyes that what I was doing was right. I was never prouder to be a Supernatural Spy than at six in the morning.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled, following her out the door and locking it behind me.

We walked over to the prehistoric red Chevy Charlie had bought us. Megan had nicknamed in The Dinosaur. Even though we constantly made fun of it, I still felt grateful and also a bit guilty that Charlie had gotten it for us…even if it was the velociraptor of the car world.

Megan—who insisted on driving even though she couldn't possibly be worse at it—got us to school in half of the time it had taken me before. I practically had to rip my fingers off of the sides of the seat. I had been more panicked in the car with Megan at the wheel than I had been facing the werewolf in my previous mission.

"This will be our first full day of school," Megan announced, tucking the car keys into her pocket. Oh no, she was _not_ going to drive home. I wasn't going to let her sit in the driver's seat twice in one day.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said, following her into the building. We received just as many stares as before. I swear there is something wrong with humanity. I mean, I'm not glowing or anything am I? No? Then why are your eyes glued to me back?

I sighed and filed into the building, heading to class even though I was obscenely early. Megan waved before heading into her own classroom.

I sighed and slumped across my desk. I hated school. Whenever we went undercover at schools, I was the first to volunteer someone else for the mission at meetings. Unfortunately, the option wasn't presented to me this time. I wouldn't have let Megan go with just anyone either. This was a dangerous mission with just the vampires. Now with the vampires, demon, witch, and pixies there was no way we weren't going to call for back up at some point let alone leave Megan with an inexperienced fighter.

"Hey, you alright?"

I glanced up, meeting the eyes of Mike. He was basically the only person—other than the Cullens—whose name I remembered. "Uh…yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well class ended and you haven't moved," he said, still staring at me.

What? Was there something on my face? "Oh…uh, thanks." I couldn't believe so much time had already passed!

"No problem," he said. "I'll show you to class."

"I don't need the help," I argued. I just really did not need an annoying puppy following me around all day.

Mike shrugged and smiled brightly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I grumbled under my breath as he turned away, knowing he wouldn't hear it, and maybe that was unfortunate. It seemed like he needed some sense knocked into him and his constant stupid smile.

My next class was with my demon teacher. Oh joy.

I sluggishly walked into the classroom. I again wondered why so many people were skipping this class, only about half of them in their seats.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Porter said excitedly, smiling broadly. "So nice of you to be here."

"Ya," I grumbled, feigning agreement. "It's a real pleasure."

Mr. Porter pointed towards the back of the classroom, his deep black eyes sparking with poorly hidden irritation. "There's an empty desk back there."

I raised my eyebrow and let my eyes wander around the classroom. Actually, there were about fifteen empty desks. I huffed, slightly glaring at Mr. Porter as I traveled to the back of the room. I knew he was a demon, and I was sure that he could faintly smell that I wasn't human either. The bracelet I wore could only cover up so much.

"Psssst."

I turned slightly and saw that Mike was trying to get my attention. He was in this class too?! My lips curled slightly in annoyance, and I turned back around, facing the teacher.

"PSSSSST."

I was fighting as hard as I could not to slam my head into my desk and scream. It was difficult, but I managed not to.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT."

"WHAT!?" I shrieked in a whisper.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I think your bracelet is really pretty," Mike said, smiling slightly.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious. When I realized he was, I knew he must be the most ignorant and mindless person in the whole school. I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks."

"No problem!" he joyfully exclaimed. I swore I could see his puppy dog tail wagging back and forth as he began to copy notes from the board once again.

I kept my eyes on him for another moment before facing the front of the classroom once again, resting my head on my arms.

I shot up at the sound of the bell, immediately understanding that I had fallen asleep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright green piece of paper drift to the ground. I picked up the slip and began to read it. _Isabella will have detention next Thursday for falling asleep in Mr. Porter's class._ I stopped there, already getting the gist of what the paper meant.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my books with a sigh. Megan had taken so long in the bathroom that I hadn't had time to pack lunch, and there was no way I was eating that disgusting slop again. I left the classroom and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Bella!"

I turned on my heel, looking for the person who had called my name. Megan was sprinting toward me, a look of panic on her face.

"What?" I asked, running to meet her in the middle of the hallway.

"It's Angela," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

I looked her up and down, worried for a moment. "What about Angela? And how far did you run exactly?"

"Across campus," she said, answering my second question first.

"Why would you do that?" I interrupted before she could explain the Angela thing.

"It's important," she hissed, having recovered from her running. "Now give me a chance to speak."

I nodded, silently telling her to continue.

She glanced around quickly, and my eyes followed her own. Groups of teenagers were staring at us curiously, their lockers ajar and their heads turned to us as they grabbed their lunches.

Megan clutched my arm, gently tugging me to the school doors. "Come on, let's get somewhere where we can talk without so many witnesses." She whispered the last word, trying to make sure that no one would become interested in our suspicion of them.

We exited through the main doors, a nearby teacher narrowing her eyes at us. I glanced at her as we entered the parking lot, flashing a broad smile. She grinned back and walked away, convinced we were just heading toward our car. As soon as she was gone Megan took a sharp turn into the forest.

I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the low lighting that the canopy of trees provided.

Megan didn't stop walking until we were hundreds of feet away from the school. "I don't want the vampires to hear," she explained at my questioning look. I nodded in acknowledgement and waited for her to explain. With a sigh, Megan said, "I saw Angela use her power."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"I was following her after class. Ever since I discovered she's a witch I've been trying to figure out if she can use her powers. She went to her locker, and I stayed at a distance. But when she opened her locker, everything fell out. I expected her stuff to fall to the floor, but it never did. It stopped midair and then returned to where it was before. The thing is," she said, leaning in closer now, "she seemed really surprised. She didn't expect anything to happen."

I groaned and put my hand to my head. I could already feel the headache coming on. "Then she really doesn't know she's—"

I stopped abruptly as I saw a white rose appear in Megan's fingers, her eyes scanning the surrounding trees.

I stared at her for a moment before turning around, pulling a picture out of my pocket. I doubted I would actually use it, but better safe than sorry. Everything was still for a moment, but then Megan's face contorted. I looked at her in worry, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Megan, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She clutched her head and moaned at the unexpected pain.

"Megan? Megan?!" I screeched, gripping her shoulder even tighter. I stopped to calm myself and noticed that her bracelet was shaking violently. It was protecting her from a power, and a strong one at that. "A mind reader," I spit.

I spun on my heel, prepared to use my own power if I had to, but before I could, Megan was released from the mind reader. She looked up at me with wide eyes just as a blur passed us.

"It's one of the vampires," she pointed out.

"This is bad, very bad," I announced. "We're being watched."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm going to try updating on a weekly basis (no guarantees though), so starting next Wednesday, you will hopefully be getting weekly updates of this story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Twilight**_** blah blah blah other stuff.**

I gripped the picture tighter, my eyes surveying the area once more before I grabbed Megan's arm. "Come on, let's just head back inside."

"But what about the vampire?" she asked, digging her heels into the ground.

"Shut up," I hissed. "Let's just go inside. Okay?"

"What about Angela?" Megan whispered.

I sighed, and glanced at my watch. There was no way I was calling Sizzling Strike. I needed to talk to the agency about replacing him. "Inside, Megan. We're going inside."

She scowled but allowed me to drag her into the building. I was immediately assaulted by the sound of obnoxious teenagers. Their murmurs grew louder at the sight of us, but I ignored them. "Are you eating?"

Megan, unlike me, wasn't opposed to the disgusting slop that humans called food. "No, I'm a bit sick to my stomach."

I glanced at her, but I decided not to argue. I knew she was lying, but it would only be worse if I pushed it.

I let my eyes wander across the cafeteria as I placed the picture back into my pocket. My sight soon landed on the Cullen's table, and I tilted my head to the side slightly as I studied them curiously. How could they even stand to be in a school among so many humans? I didn't understand how they were able to resist their bloodlust.

"Bella, people are staring. Let's find a table," Megan said softly.

I nodded, walking over to an empty table in the corner. Megan placed herself across from me.

"It's moments like these that I wish we could call without talking to Sizzling Strike," Megan sighed, placing her chin in her hand as she leaned on the table.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I was just thinking that. We need to get him replaced and soon."

Megan let her head fall to the table. "This mission sucks. This town is appalling."

"Megan, we haven't even been here a week yet," I said, smiling widely and trying not to laugh again.

She raised her head slightly before letting it drop. "Bella, I want to go home."

I frowned and stood up. "Don't say that, Megan. I'm not leaving. We're here for a reason and you know it. Unless you plan on getting demoted, then I suggest you stay."

Megan stood up silently, her eyes narrowed. "You don't think I know that?! This is ridiculous!" She leaned in closer then, whispering so softly that I could barely hear her. "We can't even get back up because of Sizzling Strike. If it comes to a fight, we're going to lose." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the lunch room.

I huffed and left the cafeteria as well. I headed to my locker, grabbed my books, and then headed outside.

The wind was blowing viciously, but I couldn't care less. I seated myself at the nearest bench and just stared at everything around me. I was sick of this mission, and it had barely started. I too wanted to go home, but I knew that staying in Forks was for the best, and if Megan couldn't see that soon, then I would ship her back to the agency myself. If she wasn't devoted, then what was the point? She would be a liability and I wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing if she was going to make our job harder; I just couldn't do that.

The bell rang loudly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I hopped off of the bench and entered the science building. I walked as quickly as I could to my class, but I already knew I was going to be late.

I let my pace slow as I patted my windblown hair down. I blushed as I entered the class, trying to hide from everyone's eyes. I absolutely hated unnecessary attention. I handed Mr. Banner my slip and mumbled, "Sorry."

He nodded his head and gave me the piece of paper back. "You can sit by Edward Cullen."

I looked at the only empty desk in the room and scowled. I had to sit next to the vampire? Really?!

I approached him after a moment of hesitance, and my hair whipped around my face as I stepped in front of a large fan. The bloodsucker's eyes turned black immediately, his hands tightly gripping the desk.

Oh, shit.

I panicked for a moment. I mean, wouldn't you if you knew a vampire was struggling not to strike you down in front of twenty other students? Oh, and you couldn't use your powers without exposing yourself. So I, like a complete idiot, faked a faint. I hit the ground with a thud, and I heard a shriek from behind me.

_Wow, that was a terrible idea, _I thought to myself blankly as I forced myself to breath evenly. I remained limp as people shouted and then grabbed my body. I was hauled a long way. I could tell we were outside when rain started to soak through my jacket. I kept in any and all complaints as they continued their way to the nurse's office.

I decided that I really needed to think through my decisions before I acted. Megan was going to be so mad. Then I remembered our argument. In a petty way, I was glad I pretended to faint. I had indirectly gotten back at Megan for being a brat.

I felt myself be dropped onto a cot harshly, and I opened my eyes in irritation. Mike smiled down at me stupidly, and I contemplated decking him. "Let's avoid the rough handling next time."

He nodded, smiling. I could see that he had gotten the wrong message from my words.

"Too bad there won't be a next time," I added, hopping off the bed.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he tried to follow me, but I scurried out the door and right into the nurse. She seemed surprised at our run in as well. Her eyebrows pulled together as she studied me. "Are you the girl who fainted?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"You really should be resting," she told me, trying to usher me back to the bed.

I glanced behind me, noticing that Mike was still there. "Yeah, but I'm trying to get away from him."

The nurse smiled slightly as she looked him over. "Yeah, he is an obnoxious one. I'll get rid of him for you. Just go rest now, okay?"

I headed back to the bed, watching as the nurse almost literally kicked Mike out of the office. He was a persistent one, that was for sure.

"I was sent here to make sure she's okay," Mike argued.

"That's my job," the nurse said with finality. "Now go back to class." She then proceeded to slam the door in Mike's face.

"Thanks," I murmured, unsure of what to say that wouldn't be awkward.

The nurse didn't let the lack of words stop her though. "Mike never stops does he?"

I was surprised that this elderly woman already understood my problems more than anyone my own age had so far. "Yeah! I've told him I'm not interested, but he just won't listen."

"That's Mike for you," the nurse said, making me laugh. "Anyway, my name's Mrs. Lake."

"I'm Bella," I told her. "I'm new here."

"I can tell. I've memorized every face here, and I haven't seen you before," she boasted. It wasn't a lot to be proud of though; there were barely three hundred students in the entire school. "You're the chief's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, me and my sister Megan." Oh man, that made me remember how mad she was going to be at me.

She grinned at me and stood up. "You wanna go home? I suggest not going back to class."

I nodded and stood as well. "Yeah, would that be alright?"

"I don't see the problem with it as long as you can drive home."

"I can," I answered immediately. Then, I thought of Megan. How would she get home if I didn't drive her? I thought of her walking home in the pouring rain and almost laughed out loud. She was already mad at me. I couldn't make it much worse than I just had.

"Alright. You can go then," the nurse said, opening the door for me. "I hope I see you soon…well, I don't because that would mean that you'd be sick…but you know what I mean."

"Exactly." I ran to my truck, my hood over my head. I couldn't wait to see the look on Megan's face when she finally got home.


End file.
